The Five Years
by The Devil Wears Westwood
Summary: "You are a woman and cannot be left in charge of the Locksley estate on your own." Robin of Locksley didn't just leave behind the love of his life when he went to war. He left his lands, his people, and his younger sister. Guy of Gisborne wasn't always as loyal to the Sheriff as he was when Robin returned. What happened during those years in Locksley that made him so cold? GuyxOC
1. Sir Guy of Gisborne

_The sky was still mostly dark but the sun was starting to creep out of the east. Yet, the sound of hooves approaching the house made sure that she would no longer be able to sleep. Rolling out of bed, Rena of Locksley pushed back her black curls and threw on her nightgown, heading to the main floor of the manor to see who had arrived. It had been a year since her twin brother had left for the Holy Lands and she always hoped that it would be him riding home. Though, as she approached downstairs she realized she was lost as to what was going on completely. In front of her stood the three months in position, Sheriff of Nottingham, Vaisey, and the new-comer to the noble meetings, Sir Guy of Gisborne. The Sheriff was sitting down in one of the chairs by the fireplace while Gisborne stood tall looking around the manor. When he spotted her, he smiled his eyes bright. While there had been much concern over the state of the shires when Vaisey had taken over. From the very beginning he was cold, ruthless, and imposing tax after tax. While Gisborne had seemed ambitious to Rena, he didn't seem to have the same coldness surrounding him. But he was Vaisey's new right-hand nonetheless. _

_"Sheriff," Rena said letting her present be known to the man who had not yet seen her. She looked around and saw Thornton, the housekeeper, also standing present in the room and reading a scroll. He looked up at her for a moment and frowned. "And Sir Guy, to what do we owe the pleasure at such an early hour?" _

_"Gisborne will be taking charge of these lands in your brother's absence Lady Rena. As you are a woman and cannot be left in charge of the state of them on your own," Vaisey replied sounding bored and looking as if he were wanting to get on with his morning as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes. _

_"I require no assistance," Rena nearly snapped back, but instead settled for a settle whisper which seemed to go unnoticed. While these were her brother's lands, she could manage on her own. When Edward of Knighton was still the sheriff he had trusted her to continue to be in charge with some minor assistance from Thornton. But other than that, she had been managing just fine on her own. "I see. Well, welcome to Locksley, Sir Guy. Thornton, if you would please show Sir Guy to his room I would appreciate that. If you would both excuse me, I would like to prepare for the day," she finished turning on her heel and beginning up towards her room. Gisborne put his hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn and look at him. Her emerald eyes stopped to look down at him and she saw him doing the same with his charcoal colored ones. _

_"I hope this arraignment will prove to be beneficial for you, m'Lady. I will take over the matters of the estate for you," he stated finishing with a smile. He had seen her a few times throughout the Council of Noble's and had admired her beauty. Seeing her this close only showed him how much more she intrigued him. As he was lost in his own thoughts, he hardly saw her turn and leave back up stairs. He nodded as Vaisey left before having the guards follow Thornton upstairs with his things. It would be nice to finally have lands of his own. His father would be proud that he had secured this position of power at last._

* * *

4 Winters Later

(6 months before the return of Robin of Locksley)

The snow was falling hard on that winter's night. Rena walked out in Locksley, handing out blankets and small parcels of food to all of the families to help ensure they were all fed. She finally reached the house of Dan Scarlett, who had just lost his wife a few weeks prior. She wanted to see how the family was doing. She had been close with their eldest son, Will, her entire life but had not seen him since he buried his mother at his father's side. Knocking on the door, she slowly let herself inside.

"Will?" She called out to her friend. She walked around the small shack before finding the three Scarlett's gathered around their small table that Dan had built. They smiled at her as she walked towards them, Will pulling out a chair for her to sit. "I just wanted to bring you some food, I know it's been a long few weeks since Jane passed away." She looked down quietly having wanted to avoid reminding them of such a hard topic but they didn't seem to add to the hurt.

Dan reached across the table and lightly squeezed her hand. "You're a good girl, Rena," he said giving her a soft smile. He slowly opened the parcel and started handing out food to Will and Luke. He took a small amount and placed it on his plate before moving to put the rest of the food away. "Have you heard from Robin lately?"

Rena shook her head. It had been almost a year since anyone had brought home news of her brother on the war front. She had started to think that he would never miss home enough to ever want to come back to England. "No," she stated as she stood up from her spot. "If you need anything else, you are always welcome to come to the manor with your needs." She turned and left after hugging her friends gently. Will followed her out, opening the door for her as they walked out in Locksley.

"You're doing too much, Rena. You should be leaving these things to the Night Watchmen. If Gisborne were to find out…if the Sheriff were to find out," he stated shivering from the cold.

"The people of Locksley and their well being are my responsibility Will. Guy would understand, you do not give him enough credit for the decent man he really is. Trust me, he's a much better man than the Sheriff." While at first she had doubted that he could be different, she had grown to trust and care for Guy of Gisborne. While he was ambitious and eager to earn his title, he wasn't a cruel man. She had never seen him act out in line with the Sheriff's new laws even though she had heard rumors and stories. But she trusted his honesty with her and his promises that he was better than that. Better than ruining the lives of innocent people to get ahead in life.

Will nodded, knowing better than to try and argue with his friend. She was stubborn and it had become clear in the last few months that her feelings for Gisborne had only become stronger. But he was still not certain that he would allow her to help the people of Locksley as much as she did. Handing out food, money, and medicine were things that were luxuries after you could afford taxes under the new Sheriff and Prince John. He appreciated, as did everyone in the village, everything that she did but didn't want her to fall into trouble with the laws of the land. And he didn't trust Gisborne. "If you say so," he stated, opening the front door of the manor for her before turning to head home. "I'll see you around Rena." She nodded and hugged her friend before walking into the house.

Sitting down at the fireplace, Gisborne turned and smiled up at her as she walked through the door. He stood, lightly wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her gently. She leaned into his kiss for a moment before he pulled away and brushed some un-melted snowflakes from her hair. "Where were you?" He asked as he pulled off her winter jacket and pulled her into the dining hall to eat.

"Around Locksley," she replied sitting across from him. He raised his eyebrow at her. Why would she be wondering around in the snow just to go into the village? She saw his look and continued, "They needed some things and it's my job to fill in for the lord of the manor. Robin would have done the same."

His mind began to float with worry. She knew the laws. She wasn't supposed to be giving out that many handouts. The Sheriff wanted his people starving and hungry so that they would work harder. So they wouldn't complain about their taxes. "Robin isn't here. And you don't have any duty to these people. If you were to be caught-"

"Guy, trust me. I won't be caught. There are never many guards that pay attention to my actions and I'm not violating any restrictions he has put on my brother's lands. But I will not be kept from doing things for these people. If you want lands of your own someday, you need to understand how important that is. You need loyalty and not through force as the Sheriff has been teaching you," she finished as Thornton brought out their meal. She smiled softly at him as they began to eat in silence.

Guy sat thinking about what she had said. Loyalty through force was all that he was learning at the Sheriff's side. But perhaps she was right. The Locksley's seemed to have the respect and loyalty of their people or at least what he had seen through Rena. Still, it seemed unwise for her to go against the Sheriff. He didn't want to see her stripped of her nobility. It was hard for a woman to lose her name and title in this world and he didn't want it to happen to her. He kissed her hand as she rose from the table and watched as she headed up the stairs for the night.

"I love you Rena Locksley." He said with a smile. She smiled back at him before disappearing behind the corner.

* * *

As always, reviews are appreciated.


	2. The Sheriff's Birthday

_It had been almost a year since Gisborne had been assigned to the Locksley estates. For the most part, Rena avoided any contact with him. A few months had been more than enough to show what type of person the new Sheriff was: punish and kill first, ask questions later. She wanted nothing to do with the people who represented this new England. Though she had seen little of Gisborne's behavior, she still didn't want to interact with someone who shared the same responsibility over the poor of Nottingham. She had her meals separately in order to avoid having to have any conversations with the new, temporary "Lord of Locksley" and stayed out of his way when he was on the lands._

_Gisborne had noticed that she was avoiding him. While she attended councils and was forced to sit with him, it was the only time he saw very much of her or really heard her speaking. He tried to find himself in her path but she knew her way around her childhood home and avoided him well. Even as children, when he was growing up on his father's lands, he had always admired her beauty and her headstrong attitude. Now that he had returned he had hoped to be able to get to know her better._

_Spring was beautiful and strong after the harsh winter. Rena rolled out of her bed after hearing Gisborne leave for Nottingham. It was time to begin riding again. She had been taught, alongside Robin, her entire life on how to ride and it was her purest form of freedom. She walked down to the stables after her horse had been saddled and took off towards Sherwood. The path was fresh from the melted snow and had flowers blooming alongside. She became lost in her surroundings and continued to ride. It was then that she saw something that surprised her._

_While she knew that lepers and outlaws took to these forests to hide from the Sheriff's men and their crimes, she didn't know that Guy of Gisborne would be found at one of these colonies. His body was covered, only his eyes exposed to those around him but she could still identify his physique. He was alone, which meant that he couldn't be on the Sheriff's errand. She watched as he dropped a bag of food and what appeared to be coins in front of one of the outlaws and looked as if he wanted to give him a hug. She was surprised. A man of the Sheriff was going against his rule of helping the poor._

_Just as she went to ride away, her horse was spooked by a snake that slid across the path. She was thrown off, landing down hard on her back and arm as her horse ran off into the woods. Guy looked up at the noise and saw, who he thought to be Rena, just as she was thrown onto the ground. He ran up the hill and lightly lifted her into his arms. "Rena?" he stated with panic in his voice. Her eyes were open but she looked dazed and confused as if she was ready to fall into shock._

_Guy brushed his fingers across her forehead, trying to get her to respond to his actions if not his words. She let out a low groan of pain from her arm, finally starting to be able to deal with the shock her body had been thrown into. She looked up at Guy and nodded slightly, still in agony from her fall. He picked her up and carried her to where he had tied up his horse. He rode quickly back into Locksley calling for Thornton to get a physician on his way immediately. After the order was given, Guy lightly placed Rena in bed and sat next to her while they waited._

_Finally able to speak through the pain, she looked at him unable to hold back her curiosity. "Who was that man? In, in the woods, what were you doing?" she whispered looking up at him with wonder._

_"You didn't see me doing anything, Rena," he replied, almost sourly. He didn't want word getting back to the Sheriff that he had helped one outlaw man. The Sheriff would never accept this and he would lose all of the power and position he had been working towards. But when he looked back at her emerald eyes, still filled with pain, he could also tell that she wasn't going to settle for this answer. And perhaps, he thought, if she could see another side of him that he wouldn't hold back from having more conversations with him. "A friend of mine. Well, former friend. He fell out of favor with the Sheriff and I saw him safely to France," he replied._

_Rena's eyes softened from their curiosity and preformed notions that she had gained about Gisborne. Never would she have imagined that someone who worked for the Sheriff would help save a friend. "You cannot repeat what you saw to anyone, Rena. I cannot lose favor with the Sheriff. He already thinks I am weak. I must be loyal."_

_"I won't," she quietly promised, laying back in bed as the physician knocked at the door. Guy stood out of the way as she was examined and her arm bandaged. He stayed the entire time, quietly watching over her. He stayed until the moment that she fell asleep peacefully, the medication taking effect to wipe away her pain._

_The next morning, able to walk around even with the bruises that were forming on her back, Rena made her way downstairs. Guy had not left for Nottingham yet and was sitting in the dining hall. She sat next to him and they passed small hellos to each other._

That was the first time Rena had joined him for a meal. Though conversation had been slow between the two of them, it quickly heated up. She did not remember him from her childhood, or at least she had not said anything to him about it. He didn't mind, he wanted to leave his demons where they were. While he had rough feelings left behind towards her brother and her deceased father, he held nothing against her. He smiled as she walked downstairs, dressed in a beautiful blue gown he had found for her birthday a year ago. It was around that time that he had started to court her and every day he felt as if nothing could bring him more joy.

"Good morning," she said, smiling at him. While their conversation the night before had left her at a little odds with him trying to tell her what she could and couldn't do for her people, she had decided to let it go. "I think I will go to Knighton Hall today, since you should be in Nottingham preparing for the Sheriff's birthday," she told him.

"And you will join me there this evening?" he asked. She nodded at him. He smiled back at her and rose from his seat, planting a small kiss on her head. "Good, I have something for you later on." He walked out the door and headed off into Nottingham, glad that the snow had ceased falling for the day.

Rena took a carriage into Knighton shortly after Guy had left. Ever since Marian had started being the Night Watchmen, she always felt the need to check in on her friend every morning. While Marian had been her friend long before she was supposed have become Lady Locksley, something that Robin had thrown away upon leaving for the Holy Lands, she still felt like they were family and she couldn't harbor the idea of what would happen were Marian caught for her acts.

Marian sat by the fire, nursing a small cut she had received on her leg while making delivers in Nettlestone that evening. It wasn't deep, but the rubbing of her dress had made it once again begin to start bleeding. She knew that her father would be furious with her if he had found out about this business, so she was trying to quickly bandage her wound before he made it down to leave for Nottingham. She only managed to bandage herself moments before there was a knock at the door. Slowly she opened it, before being embraced in a hug by her friend.

"Glad to see you're alright," Rena whispered, making her way into the house. Marian gave her friend a soft roll of her eyes. Rena worried too much about the whole business. She was a smart woman, trained and clever at getting herself out of negative situations and the guards were too mediocre to be able to handle the Night Watchmen.

Edward had heard the noise too and headed down the stairs as Rena entered. While very few people were allowed into Knighton Hall—the Sheriff didn't trust him and knew he held loyalty to the King over Prince John—Rena was one of the few exceptions. She had been underestimated in her abilities and loyalties because she was only a woman and Gisborne was stationed at Locksley to make sure that everything was in order. He nodded a friendly hello at her before noticing Marian wince as Rena brushed past her to take a seat.

"What happened to your leg?" he questioned, moving quickly towards his daughter his voice full of concern. Marian offered no answer, just sat. "Marian-"

"I pushed too hard on the door, Edward, I hit her with it," Rena replied for her friend. She knew that Edward would spot any lie that Marian told him but didn't have the same notions about when she would lie. Edward nodded, believing it just as Rena knew she would. He offered them both goodbyes as he headed into Nottingham, stating that he would see them at the Sheriff's feast.

"You need to be more careful," Rena stated, slightly as a caution. She knew her friend would never give up this business and often wished that she could join in. However, it was hard for her to help her own people without Guy becoming concerned, she couldn't imagine being able to sneak out and help more of the poor as the Night Watchmen. She threw a bag of coins to Marian from underneath her coat before taking it off and sitting it besides her.

"I am," was all that Marian replied, tucking the coins away in one of the drawers downstairs. Rena was always offering money in order to help her plight and she appreciated it. She wouldn't be able to take as much money to the poor if she didn't have the donation as her father would notice the larger sums going missing.

"Will scolded me for helping the people of Locksley," Rena smiled, laughing slightly as she remembered their conversation. "Said I should leave it up to the Night Watchmen but why should you get all the glory?"

Marian nodded, becoming quiet and slightly put off by the tone of her voice. It was in these moments that she saw in her friend the mannerism of her former fiancé. Rena picked up on this note of sadness and quickly changed the subject. "What do you think of Guy? I know it's been four years since he came and a year and a half since we started courting but Will is always cautioning me against him. I know the rumors, but I've told you why I don't believe it."

"He loves you, Rena. And he is very different from the rest of the Sheriff's men. He is a genuinely good man who makes his best in his position. He is neither ruthless likely the Sheriff but he also follows more of the laws that were enforced," she replied. "If he were truly the Sheriff's man, you would have been told out for helping the people of Locksley by now." Rena nodded, the small thoughts of doubt floating out of her mind. "Now, we should probably go and get ready for this evening."

The parties were always grand in the Great Hall. The banquets for the Sheriff's birthday were among some of the grandest and largest feasts that took place throughout the years. Especially for Vaisey, as the man had a large amount of pride and admiration that had to be met by the Lords—no matter how forced these praises always turned out to be. Vaisey sat back at the front of the table, relaxing after the courses of food had been laid out. Dancing was not his style and he stayed seated while the rest of the Lords began to fill the room.

Guy pulled Rena onto the center of the floor with him, spinning her around slowly and drawing her in close to his arms. He was thrilled for this evening, as the Sheriff had agreed to one of his requests. As they danced, he waited for the moment at he would be able to show her what the night had in store for them. He leaned down and kissed her as there was a small lull in the music. "Rena, as you know, I am a man in a great position of power and coming a long way with my wealth. I am the Sheriff's man and I can offer you everything you could ever need or want for."

Rena's heart skipped a beat at his words, knowing where they were headed. While she hated that he focused so much time on needing the position and the wealth to please her, she understood the lack that of provision that he was trying to make up for in his past to have a better future. She looked up at him as he continued. "Since your father has passed away and your brother is in the Holy Lands, the Sheriff has agreed to my request—that is if you want it to be." He slowly knelt in front of her, pulling from his pocket the ring that had once belonged to his mother. The other Lords and Ladies had stopped around them, watching as the proposal happened before their eyes. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

Reviews are appreciated, as always :) thanks to anyone who has read my story thus far and I hope you have enjoyed the update.


	3. Engagement

_After Rena had been thrown off her horse, things changed between her and Guy of Gisborne. They became close friends and spent time riding together. While she had never been as good as her brother at archery, Guy volunteered to help her. At first, he was a little skeptical about a woman learning a man's skill. But the first time he ever saw her shoot showed him that she rivaled his skills. It surprised him how good she was. He hadn't seen much of her skills as a child as Robin was always running around showing off. Part of him hoped that her brother would never return from the Holy Lands. They had never liked each other and he was starting to care more and more for his sister. Robin would interrupt whatever was starting to grow between the two of them._

_He had tried to start courting her two times before he finally agreed. It had taken nearly two years into their friendship for her to start caring for him. Even though they had been friends since her accident, she still didn't trust him. Every moment of those two years he was trying to prove himself to her. He tried to keep the people of Locksley from the worst of the Sheriff. He let Rena make her rounds to help people even though he thought the action was dangerous. If this was something she had to do, he was going to be as supportive as he possibly could be. She cared for others, so he was learning to care for them also. All of this helped to soften Rena to Guy's affections. He saw beyond the beauty all of her other suitors seemed fixated on. And there was nothing she appreciated more than being respected as an equal and admired for more than her beauty. _

_For their first outing, Guy planned a private picnic on the outskirts of Locksley. It was a small token but he knew she would appreciate it more than some bold gesture. She was easy to please which made her different from the other Lady's he had met. He smiled as she joined him on top of the hill, laying out the meal he had had prepared for their evening. They sat and talked while they ate, laughter erupting between the two of them. Even on their first evening in courtship, Guy knew that he wanted to marry her. She was his light in the Sherriff's dark world. He wanted her around to keep him in check—to keep him from falling too deep down the dark path that the other members of the Sheriff's inner circle had broken down into. She kept him grounded._

_"Thank you," he told her as they rode back into Locksley. "For giving me this chance."_

_"You earned it," she said, smiling up at him. Her heart was racing. While he had always been attractive in his black leather suits, laid back in control on his horse, tonight there was even more running inside of her head. She didn't think she would ever be able to truly care for him but that was changing more and more with each passing day. He wasn't a part of the New England that she hated. He represented that which was still good even in the face of the laws that had been made in King Richard's absence. He represented hope for a brighter day even if things had to be this way for now._

_After leaving their horses to the stable boy, they walked back inside of Locksley Manor. Guy light a fire as the spring evening had turned a little cold at a soft wind. She smiled at him and looked up with a loving sparkle in her eyes. He leaned in and closed the distance between their lips with a simple kiss. Guy seemed to have a little more experience but he kept it slow and steady for Rena. He didn't want to rush her and he was truly enjoying this moment between them. She pulled away smiling before bidding him goodnight._

_Both headed back to their own rooms for the night. But it was a restless night thinking about a possible future with the other. If things kept going the way that they were that evening, they could get married somewhere in the future. And for the first time, Rena realized that was something she truly wanted more than anything. She giggled turning over on her side for sleep. What a crazy thought considering they still had a while to go and see how things would play out. She didn't even know who would be able to give her away if Robin didn't return before they were to be married. She closed her eyes and fell asleep as the thoughts melted away from her mind._

"Yes, Sir Guy," she smiled beaming. He stood up after placing the ring on her finger. Everyone who had gathered around them started to clap. But neither of the newly engaged couple heard their congratulations or cheers. They were too busy wrapped up in their own special moment. Guy leaned in and kissed Rena for the fifth time in the course of their courtship. This was the best for both of them. He brushed a stray curl from her face as they turned to face the growing cheers and celebration that had just unraveled around them.

Marian pulled her friend in for a tight hug. She was truly happy that Rena would be starting her future with a man who truly cared about her. For a moment, her mind flashed to her engagement party to the other Locksley. Quickly, she shook those thoughts out of her head so she could focus on being happy for her friend. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Rena replied. She smiled at Marian trying to make sure that she was okay. Throughout the last four years they had been each other's support system. Now Rena was moving on in life and Marian was stuck in the same place that Robin had left her in. A small nod of the head gave her the reassurance that Marian was alright with her life as the Night Watchmen and to go back to the party.

Guy pulled Rena into another dance after they had been tugged around between the nobles who wanted to offer their congratulations. He smiled down at her and took another look at the ring on her finger that bound their love and them to each other. He hoped for a short engagement. He couldn't wait to make this wonderful woman his wife.

"You look stunning with that extra piece of jewelry."

Rena smiled. She was ready to begin a life with him but she was in no rush to move their engagement. She could tell that he would want it to be over quickly but she still wanted to be able to take time planning their wedding and maybe send a letter to Robin in the Holy Lands and let him know what was going on. "Thank you, Sir Guy. I'm a very lucky woman."


	4. The Announcement Letter

**_AN: I hope some of you somewhere still want to read this story! Sorry it took so long for me to update but here it is at long last. There isn't that many chapters in this story but there will be my version of the show coming up afterwards. Anyway, enjoy. _**

_Rena watched as her brother packed up his horse, preparing the rest of his things to go and serve in the Holy Lands. She was angry at the fact that she was going to be left in the manor alone, angry that he was abandoning his people, angry that he had ended his engagement, and angry that he was doing all this for glory. But most of all, she was worried that this was the last time she would see her brother alive. There were stories of the longer a soldier went, the less chance he had of coming home. And if he did come home, then he was never the same person he was before he left. She knew that he had some growing up to do but she didn't want him to do it in the Holy Lands. Slowly she got up from her place on the front step of the Manor and moved to lean against one of the poles in the stable. He looked up at her for a moment but said nothing, afraid of her temper. She had already yelled at him multiple times and vowed never to speak to him again._

_She coughed, covering her mouth behind her hand like she had always been taught as a Lady. He looked up at her again, this time raising his eyebrow as he brushed the mane of his horse. "I thought you vowed never to speak to me again, Rena." He said, smirking at his sister. She rolled her eyes, looking up at the ceiling. "Come now, Rena. I leave in a day and a half. Won't you just talk to me? I've missed you the past few weeks."_

_"I'm not talking to you, Robin," she replied as she took the brush from her brother's hand, taking over grooming his horse. He was never very good at practical things. "He's an idiot for leaving," she whispered to the horse, continuing to run the brush past. "A complete idiot who is never going to make it back home." She had to bite her tongue to keep from talking any further. She had been awake for nights on end, crying herself to sleep that her last family member would be dead long before it was her time, too._

_"Rena, I'm going to make it back, I'm me." He replied, pulling the brush from her hand. He pulled her close to him, wrapping her against his chest. "Sister," he whispered, knowing how much she hated it when he referred to him like that. He just hoped that teasing her would make her calm down. She slapped against his chest._

_"You don't know that. You had a life here and you're choosing to throw it all away for glory. Whatever you try and mask this up as, that's really all it is Robin of Locksley." She growled, looking up at him as she fought her tears. "You're leaving your people, me, Marian. You had a whole wonderful life ahead of you and you've thrown it all away."_

_"Rena, don't talk to me like that. If you were a man and had a woman in your life you didn't deserve to be engaged to, then you'd come to understand why I have to go and earn Marian."_

_"That's the stupidest reason I've ever heard," she shot back, turning on her heel. "You're an idiot, Robin of Locksley. You deserved Marian more than you'll ever know. And you'll miss out on her by leaving. I hope you come home and she's had multiple children with someone else!"_

_Robin sighed and let his sister leave the stable. "I hope you find someone while I'm gone, Rena. I'd hate for you to be alone for the rest of your life like you just wished that I would be."_

Rena thought back to her last conversation with her brother as she drafted her letter. It was possible that he would never get her happy news but still she felt back for what she had wished upon him. Marian had been courted by several others but she and Edward have never consented to the marriage proposals. She thought about including that in her letter but decided against it. He would have to come home to be able to get any news about Marian, she wasn't going to be the messenger bird. She included in her letter how happy she was now that she was engaged to Guy and that she hoped he would be sent home from war before the wedding. She also scribbled down her idea of an apology for the things she had said in the stables the last time she had spoken to him.

Guy looked at his bride to be from the distance in the hallway. He smiled as he walked behind her, planting a kiss on her cheek. "Good morning," he smiled as he sat down next to her. "Making a list of wedding details already my bride?"

Rena smiled, shaking her head softly. "Just writing a letter to inform my brother of the happy news. I don't know if or when it'd reach him, but it would still be nice if he knew. I highly doubt he would be able to attend."

"He is at war Rena. That's what he chose." Guy replied, a little more sternly than he had intended. He didn't like the fact that if Robin ever returned he would take the Locksley Lands with him. He liked having the power that came with being Lord of a manor and the wealth that he was able to provide to Rena. She deserved the world and there was no other way to provide her with it. "I understand why you'd want your only brother at our wedding but there will be many other Lords and Ladies who adore you at our wedding."

"I know but neither you or I have any family left in this world. He'd be the only one we have and I don't know how much he'll last at war, Guy."

He placed her hand in his, giving it a light squeeze. "It'll all be alright, Rena. Before you know it, we'll have a family all our own."

"Not too soon Guy, we still have a long engagement ahead of us," she replied with a smile, giving his hand a soft kiss.

"Not too long, my love." He replied. "The sooner we can start our family, the better. I think you'll make an excellent wife and mother," he replied returning her smile.

"We'll see, Sir Guy," Rena finished, as she put down the ink for her pen. "How long will you be in Nottingham for the day?"

"I'm not sure, it'll depend on what the Sheriff wants. It seemed rather urgent last night and he isn't a very patient or to the point man. Doesn't really matter though, I'm more than willing to stay as long as he requires. It's a good way to secure my position of favor in his eyes."

Rena sighed. Her fiancée put entirely too much trust in a man who was often referred to as the devil. She didn't trust him and she wasn't the only person in Court who had a hard time with the new Sheriff. The laws that the man had put in place by order of Prince John had everyone on their toes. And no one seemed to trust or follow him more than Guy. It worried her about things that might happen in their future. She hated it when they argued but knew that his dependence on the older man would have some consequences at some point in their relationship. She relaxed her thoughts and kissed him softly as he rose from the table. "Just be careful not to go past your morals, Guy. Just because he doesn't have any doesn't mean you shouldn't either."


	5. Morals

**AN: So I've had an overwhelming number of people review or PM me begging me to continue this story. So, to quote the Princess Bride, as you wish!**

_"Guy!" cried Isabella, as she ran to her older brother's arms. The forest was dark and cold, and his sister had never gotten over her fears. Even as a young woman, she was still terrified whenever the thunder rolled or wolves howled loud and long into the night. He rocked her in his arms. He knew she was going to hate him when the sun rose, but this was something he had to do. He could come back for her, someday, he told himself._

_"Hush now, Izzie," he whispered into her hair as he rocked her. He held her close, knowing this could easily be the last time he saw his sister or comforted her fears. He would be the demon that she saw in her dreams—of that he was sure._

_She was only 12-years-old when Sir Thorton started to take a notice of her. Guy noticed how his greedy eyes followed his baby sister around. She had been a maid for the local nobles, sometimes including Thorton's manor. Guy was a stable boy and had been saving minor scraps of money to build him back into the Locksley estate. However, he was getting nowhere close to the kind of power he craved. As a 19-year-old, he knew his chances were growing slim of building his life from the dust. So, when Thorton had approached him a year after they started working at his estate with an offer—money and a position under Vaisey, an up-and-coming Lord with ambition and eyes focused on power with ties to Prince John—he couldn't help but settle the deal; even though his end included Isabella's hand in marriage._

_In the morning, Guy took her to the stables. Thorton had arranged a small marriage—he wanted to ensure his right to Guy's young sister and promised a proper wedding in the eyes of many after he had secured it—and where Vaisey would be waiting to take Guy to Nottingham. The elder brother of the crown prince—King Richard—had left for the Holy Lands and left the crown up for grabs. He knew there was ambition, treachery, and lies that lied before him—things that went completely past his morals but he couldn't bring himself to care._

_"Guy," Isabella, whispered, clutching his arm as she saw Thorton's eye roaming her small body, "he seems like he's in a rather foul mood this morning. Can't we find somewhere else to work?"_

_"No, Isabella." He replied, pushing her in front of him and into the waiting arms of the young Lord. "You are going to marry him. And that will be that." He stood cold. Vaisey smirked from behind Thorton, thought's running through his mind about how he could control this mindless sap._

_"What! Guy, no please. I'll do anything, Guy, please you're my brother," Isabella begged, tears swelling in her eyes._

_Thorton responded swiftly with a slap across her face._

_Guy fought every morsel of his soul that told him to attack he man for hurting his sister. But when she registered the pain of the backhand and looked to her brother who had not moved—well he could see the fight and fire leave her eyes. Her shoulders drooped, standing silently with her head dropped in front of her husband-to-be._

_Vaisey stepped forward and conducted a swift ceremony. Thorton then picked up his young wife, sweeping her into his manor. Guy could hear him throw his sister upon the bed in the master chambers. He could hear her scream loudly as he could only imagine Thorton ripping off her dress—a thought that was practically confirmed as he saw the dress go through the air in the opened window and land halfway out of the sill. Vaisey stood, smirking, as he watched the younger man force back tears. He waited until he could no longer hear his friend taking his virgin bride to bed to grasp the elbow of his new man._

_"Weakness and love do not become you," he ordered, directing him towards two horses. "You didn't break, that's a good start. You will be loyal. And you will receive great power for it," he smirked._

_Guy followed Vaisey on the horse, finally allowing quiet tears to slide down his face._

"Just be careful not to go past your morals, Guy. Just because he doesn't have any doesn't mean you shouldn't either."

That was what his beautiful Rena had cautioned him against. She didn't recall him from their childhood—so he was certain that she didn't recall Isabella. He never spoke of his sister or what he did to her. It was the one and the most immoral act he had ever committed. Vaisey had made him enforce some strict laws, but he had never laid a hand on anyone or anything. And since he had been courting Rena, he had been especially careful to watch his conscious. She was the most important thing in his life—but he had to be careful not to lose power so he didn't lose his ability to take care of her.

He road into Nottingham and still held his pride within his chest from the happiness of her accepting his proposal. He saw the angry eyes of several of the peasants with every step his horse took closer to the castle, but he didn't really care. He did what he could to help them; and he allowed Rena to do a little bit more. Vaisey had already suspected her of being the Nightwatchmen; Guy had silenced those fears through endless begging and arguing with Rena to watch her back. He loved her, and he would never allow any harm to befall her.

He strode up into the Great Hall, sitting down at the table in front of Vaisey. The older man—who had greyed from the time Guy had first met him—continued to finish his breakfast. "Ah, Gisborne. About time you showed up. I suppose that raven-haired leper kept you entertained all night. Shame, should wait for the wedding night for those sorts of things," he taunted with an evil smirk in his eyes.

"I do not wish to discuss Rena with you, milord," he hissed back.

"Temper, temper." He taunted back. "And here I wanted to offer you a chance to earn glory and fame, along with attention from the prince."

Guy paused. "I apologize," he whispered, earning a laugh back from the Sheriff. The older man knew far too much of his craving for power and wealth.

"Yes, yes. Well, unfortunately for me I have no other man to entrust with this," he replied, rising from his chair. He stood behind Guy, placing both of his hands on his shoulders. "The Prince wants me to send a group of trusted men to the Holy Lands. A grand attack on our precious King," he chuckled. "Whoever were to lead this, and especially murder the King, would earn eternal favor and glory—second only to my own. You are the man for the task, Gisborne."


	6. Kill the King

_Guy stood across the small, cobble pathway between his house and the Locksley Manor. How he had envied the Locksley children when he was younger. Even though they didn't have a mother, they had a father who had been able to pay his way out of the war, and everyone knew that most of the soldiers came back as lepers. This was exactly what had happened. And then Robin and his father had ruined everything. There was a house fire that killed both of his parents and Lord Locksley. He and Isabella had been cast out, thrown away as orphan outcasts. Little Robin demanded his lands—so much pride and spirit, but Guy didn't understand how he thought so highly of his skills. He would fail trying to take care of the land that was definite. Yet, he hadn't. And here Guy stood, his return to the lands and Vaisey had promised him that they could be is if he did as he was instructed._

_That was when he saw her. Her small frame rounded the corner of the house, making a move to the stables. He could see that she was smiling as she brushed her horse. Lady Rena of Locksley had turned into a beautiful young women; she wasn't the shy child that he had almost forgotten about entirely. He could see her talking to Lady Marian—whose beauty had at first captivated him, but it didn't take him too long to realize she was still in love with her ex-fiancé—a smile plastered on her face. She had been quieter than Robin, never running around trying to be a show off. And she had always been kind, a quality that he had tried to reciprocate towards her._

_He debated walking over to the pair, but something held him back. He would be back later in the day or the next to help Rena start looking after her brother's lands. He would talk to her then, he reasoned. And perhaps, with her brother out of the way, he could try to be more than just the man taking the Locksley Estates. _

"My Lord?" Guy stuttered, trying to process the request that had just been made of him.

"Go kill the King, Gisborne, why is that so difficult for you?" The Sheriff shot back, clearly low on patience for the evening. "What makes you so daft?"

"Forgive me," he replied, sitting up tall in his seat. "But an attack on Acre with our own men? Won't word get back to England if the attack were to fail—"

"That is the true beauty of this world, Gisborne. We have supplies to send your party as Saracen devils to attack in the middle of the night. So if you are to fail," he started, shooting the younger man a glare as he continued to pace, "then you will only prolong the war. The King wants peace but there shall never be peace with the devils of the Holy Lands. And the longer the King is kept out of England, the more power can be secured by the time he returns."

Guy paused. Rena loved her King as much as her beloved brother. She was quiet around the majority of the nobleman, but he knew there were many that she was outspoken with—like Edward and Marian at the very least. If she were to discover what he was considering, or what he had done if he took the offer, it would end their short-lived engagement.

"Thinking about that wench of Locksley? Could you imagine yourself out on the streets Gisborne, unable to offer your young bride anything? I cannot simply evict her of her lands; the other Lords would think poorly of me. But I can marry her off to the highest bidder. The lands do have to be managed and if I mark you as an outlaw; I highly doubt a lady would follow you into the woods."

Guy froze, fighting against a snarl that wanted to form on his face. He wanted lands, he wanted power, and above all, he wanted Rena. He couldn't provide anything for her if he was marked an outlaw. But he would be able to provide her with everything and more if he took the Sheriff's deal. And the small, dark hole inside of him that still hated her brother couldn't' help but wish that he would be massacred in the raid.

"It will be done," Guy replied.

Vaisey smirked, sitting down at the table once more. He leaned back in the chair, legs on the table, chuckling to himself. "Very good, Gisborne, very good." He continued to eat, smirking as he rolled a scroll over to Gisborne. "These are in the instructions. You will leave at the end of the week."

Guy nodded, picking up the scroll. He began to leave the Great Hall. "Don't diddy daddle, Gisborne. And don't breathe a word of this to your leper over your pillow talk."

He sped out, walking over to his horse. He wanted to be back in Locksley, discuss his wedding plans with Rena. However, now he would have to wait at least three months to make his journey, complete his task, and return home to his young bride. However, he had to make a stop in order to come up with a story to complete his task.

Rena walked down the road to the Scarlet home. Will had made a point of not talking to her since she had accepted Gisborne's proposal. However, she hoped the small basket she had prepared for his family would be enough to get them to start talking again. He looked up from the bench he was looking at, his eyes cold.

"Rena, what are you doing here? You can no longer go against Gisborne's wishes," he stated, looking down sadly at his work. "It's not safe for you to be around here. To be seen offering aid to the people anymore, you're just a woman."

"I'm not just a woman and he does not control me, Will!" Rena nearly shouted back, placing the basket at his feet. "You are my friend, you always have been. But you must truly give him a chance. He isn't as bad as you think, he has plenty of good qualities Will. And he loves me and makes me happy. Can't you accept that for me?"

He smiled softly up at her. "You always had a lot of fire in you, Rena Locksley. And if you trust him so much, then I will stop being so hard on him. If you do not think he is the Sheriff, then I believe you. But I do not believe that he is as innocent as you'd think. I just want you to be careful."

"I am always careful, Will," she replied, sitting down with him at the bench. "How are your father and brother?"

"Still ill," he replied quietly. "I'm trying to do their share of the work until they recover themselves." He picked up the basket, shifting through it. He smiled softly at the few bottles of medicine that had been supplied. "You are one of the few good things left, Rena. Don't lose that."

She smiled and shrugged. "That is something I can guaranteed." She heard the sound of hooves somewhere in the distance and turned to look. Guy was back early from Nottingham, which concerned her. "I must be going, something's not right."

She quickly hurried her way to his side. He looked pale, cold, and weak. "Guy? Guy what's wrong?"

"Think I am starting to fall ill," he replied, kissing her temple lovingly. "Do not be concerned so much, my love." He held her close, letting her lead him into the house. She seemed to believe the lie. And it killed him that he had to do so.


	7. Promises and Lies

_Gisborne walked the halls of Locksley, patiently waiting for Rena to be ready to go to the Courts. She was still slow in the mornings, the bruises on her back being treated carefully everyday. There was some fear that it would permanently damage her, but Guy felt as if he could see fire in her to allow that to happen._

_That morning however, she was still curled in bed, wrapped up in one of her brother's shawls. He had heard her crying in the night, but figured that it was from pain alone. He stood at her bedside, looking at the redness that remained behind her eyes. Her skin was pale and she looked exhausted and afraid. "Rena? What is it?" He asked, moving to sit on the chest beside her bed._

_"Nightmares plague me from time to time," she replied quietly, surprised that she found herself being honest with him. She wrapped herself in the shawl tighter, "It's hard to imagine anything positive coming out of his duties at war. He's the only family I have left. My mother passed from a fever after giving birth to me. I remember so little of my father. Robin never spoke of him, only to remind me that he loved us both before he perished in a fire. I do not wish to be left alone in this world."_

_His jaw clenched for a moment. He certainly didn't think highly of her father. All he remembered was the man who had sent their father into the leper colonies and had been responsible for the death of both of his parents—and his own death. Malcolm Locksley had once shown interest in his mother after his father's banishment and he was grateful that the pursuit had failed. He found himself falling in love—or what he assumed to be such—with Malcolm's only daughter. To see her upset like this only increased his desire to sweep her into his arms, hold her tight, and comfort her every fear and pain._

_"You'll never be alone, Rena. I would like to think of myself as your friend," he said, extending her the offer of his hand for comfort. She accepted and he smiled as he realized they were in fact making progressions in their relationship. He knew that doing anything past gently holding her hand in her bedroom chamber's lacked virtue and infringed on her integrity. But how he longed to try to kiss her, to try and seek more than a simple friendship._

_"You're kind, Guy. I have been misjudging you for far too long." She replied, smiling gently at him with kind eyes. "I thought that rumors of your cruelty were a good base of character. I should have given you a chance to show yourself to me. But why do you continue to let your loyalty to the Sheriff push you to be something you are not?"_

_"I need the power, Rena. The Gisborne name has been dragged through the mud. My father returned from war a leper, my mother caught up in the start of an illicit affair because of a man who craved her and had the power to take what he wanted. Both died together and left me alone in this world. The Sheriff was the first to take me in, offer me lessons and instructions on how to live—not just to survive. I owe everything that I have to him. He, in effect, owns me until such time that I am able to stand on my own."_

_Rena nodded, trying to understand where he was coming from. She had been protected by the love of her father before his death; which was followed by the love and protection of her brother. Robin had left, but had ensured that she had two feet to stand on while all on her own. Guy, as far as she could tell, had seemingly had nothing but dark philosophies and a life lacking love running after him._

_Her silence was starting to take its toll in his mind. Perhaps she found it a foul excuse. Perhaps she didn't care what his reasoning was. Perhaps it all failed to seem sound and acceptable. He let go of her hand, afraid that they were going to take two steps back for the one they had just made. "I have no other explanations," he started._

_Rena shook her head. "You don't need any others. Just consider your actions carefully, Guy. You are a good man. You don't need to have your soul darkened by a man like Vaisey."_

That conversation had been the real start of everything. That day, he had requested Vaisey's permission to court the young Locksley girl. He had returned to the estates and she had agreed to get to know him better. Slowly, he had seen her start to fall in love with him. And as he lay in his bed at Locksley Manor, he felt the guilt overwhelming him. The physician Vaisey had paid to fake his illness had suggested starting the façade at the beginning of the week in order to make it more believable. He was rarely excused from the room to make short trips from Nottingham. The second day, Vaisey, who claimed that he didn't want to catch whatever plague was running inside of his body, excused him from Court.

Rena's knock on his door quickly broke him from his thoughts. "Guy?" She whispered, before stepping into the room. He could see the concern in her eyes, the pain at seeing him pretending to be so ill. Had he not promised her that he would always be around for her? Hadn't he promised her that no harm would come to him? And here he was, pretending to be in a state of life and death, filling her body with alarm. And in a few days time, she wouldn't even be able to come into the room and see if he was still breathing.

"I'm alright," he whispered, trying to sound both weak and strong. He motioned for her to take a seat next to him in the darkened room. "Just resting," he added.

"You've gotten worse," she whispered, as she stepped inside the room with the small bowl of soup and a bottle of medicine in her hands. "I know the physician had said it might get like this, I just never thought it would."

"I promise you, my love, I will be alright." How he hated lying to her. How he longed to tell her the truth. "Rena there is something—" he started, before he was cut off by another knock at the door.

"Oh Gisborne, stop whining like a pathetic woman," Vaisey stated, stepping into the room. He stayed at the opposite end, a hand over his mouth to continue playing the role of fear.

Even in the dark, Guy could see the glare forming on Rena's face. He knew that the Sheriff could not see it, but prayed that he would not be able to feel it either. "How can we be of service, Sheriff?" She questioned, fighting the anger at being interrupted with the small amount of time she would be able to spend with Guy for the day.

"I must have a conference with Gisborne, since he has been excused from Court. None of my guards can be trusted with the information; otherwise I wouldn't be here risking my life. Now, run along and you can end your visit later, dear."

Rena did what she was told, giving Guy's hand a small squeeze on her way out. Vaisey shut the door behind her, stepping closer to the younger man. "I do hope, Gisborne, that you are not becoming weak. I would hate for something to happen to her because you spoke of the mission or backed out at this point."

Guy glared, his blood boiling at the threat against her. But he knew better than to try and lash out. If commotion were heard from his room, it would ruin the secret he was being forced to hide. And who knew what Vaisey would do to Rena in retaliation. "You will be moved tonight, Gisborne. You can see your leper when you return home from the task. There is no going back now," he snarled, walking out of the room.

And just like that, Guy knew that was exactly true.

Rena returned to his room, but he pretended to be sleeping when she did.


	8. Rivals

**AN: So we are moving towards a little time jump from when Guy first left to when he is about to arrive in his destination. Things are going to begin heating up back in Nottingham, twists and turns will begin to pop up, and decisions will be made that will lead us to the finale of this story! I'm hoping to have it finished in the next two weeks, but it'll depend on just how many chapters I feel are needed. I'm thinking a minimum of 6 more. :) Enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

Theft_ had always been punished with a small fine or a spanning in the stocks. Rena stood, arms across her chest, as the Sheriff's men pulled one of her villagers out of their home. She had been screaming and shouting, but Guy walking out of the manor had silenced her. She glared angrily at him. They had been becoming friends, or so she had thought; yet he had turned over one of her people. All he had stolen was a loaf of bread from the Sheriff's kitchens. But his wife was starving and pregnant and the Sheriff was cruel._

_Vaisey smirked over at her. "Good, Gisborne, keep your leper friend silent."_

_That comment about undid her there and then. The only thing stopping her from charging at the Sheriff was her lack of a weapon. "You have no right, Sheriff. I paid you for this man's actions. No further punishment is necessary-"_

_Vaisey climbed off his horse, grasping her chin in his vice grip. He smiled, watching the fire dance in her eyes. Guy stood there, frozen as he tried not to react out in violence. He had never wanted to lash out at the older man like this before. His head was pounding, his heart racing in his chest, almost threatening to pop out of his chest. He didn't like where this was going, he didn't want Vaisey's hands on her. He didn't want any harm to come to her._

_"Listen carefully," Vaisey whispered, his eyes menacing, "You are a woman. The only real worth you have is what you can do with your hips. You were born into luxury, so you can afford the taxes I impose. Unless you want your villagers punished more for your actions, I would watch your pretty little tongue." He released her chin, smiling as the fire dimmed before her eyes. He turned around and slithered his way back onto his horse. That was when he caught the look of concern that had fallen over Gisborne's face as he made contact with Rena's, whose eyes had become full of tears she forced back. He chuckled._

_"Gisborne, you will be delivering the punishment today," Vaisey finished riding to where his guards waited with the young man._

_Rena looked to Guy with pleading eyes. He could almost feel her begging him to refuse the task. But, he turned his back on her and walked towards the Sheriff. In what seemed like the slowest moments in her life, Rena watched as he carefully picked up the axe that lay next to the pleading man and swiftly delivered the punishment. A severed hand fell to the ground, blood filling the roads of Locksley. Rena turned, almost running back into the manner._

_Guy knocked on her door several hours later. He had heard the tears through the muffled cries coming from the upstairs. Still, he listened carefully for when he thought they would end. "Rena," he whispered, trying to stand strong with what he had done but wanting to fix the friendship they had started to form._

_"This was your doing Gisborne," she hissed back, through the door. She still couldn't tell how many of her tears had been due to the man who had lost a hand, her shamed pride, and the strangest reason of all—her unsuspecting feelings for Guy of Gisborne that had come up in the last few days. And here, the image of the good man she thought he was had forever been tarnished._

_"Rena, open the door," he nearly commanded. He heard her hiss once again as the door pulled open. The rage was back in her eyes, the fires of her rage nearly burning him._

_"I thought you were better than the rest of them, Guy," she stated, not holding back on her fury. "But then you turned over a man who had been trying to feed his starving wife so they didn't lose their child! How heartless and cruel can you be? How much more like the Sheriff are you?"_

_"Rena, I didn't mean for any of this to happen! But another guard caught him and had I not reported it to the Sheriff, there would have been a punishment for me and perhaps a hanging for him! The Sheriff wanted to send a message! I tried my hardest to get the punishment reduced as much as possible. But your people and all the others like them don't' follow the laws. The Sheriff will continue to want to make examples! And he was nearly about to send one with you to all the other nobles! Had he not caught on to my feelings for you and decided that making you despise me be a better punishment, then you might have ended up killed!"_

_Guy stood back, catching the last sentence of his argument rolling off his tongue before it was too late to stop it. Rena stood back, almost looking to be in a state of shock to his declaration. "Your feelings…for me?" She quipped back, quietly._

_Guy stood tall, not one to be embarrassed. "I have tried to express my interest in you. You have seemed to ignore all of my advances. But that has not removed my interests. I can understand if you are disgusted with me or have no interest, but I will continue to pursue you until I can show you otherwise."_

_"I was starting to see a different side to you, Guy," Rena whispered back, the anger inside of her slowly dying down. "But I don't want to be with a man that is like Sheriff Vaisey."_

_"And I want to be a better man for you, if you were to choose to pursue this path with me," he replied._

_"Then maybe we could afford to give this a try."_

_"If you can control yourself in front of the Sheriff, then we can. You can't raise his suspicions or anger him, Rena. You must appear as if you fully support his actions. If we are courting, then your reactions reflect on me and mine on you."_

_Rena nodded, her teeth playing with her lower lip as her mind weighed the options. "I can try that," she replied, a part of her feeling slightly defeated. It was in that moment that she decided she would do whatever it took to help Marian as the Nightwatchmen. What Guy didn't know about wouldn't hurt him._

_"I am pleased to hear you say that, Lady Rena."_

**Three Months Later**

It had almost been three months since Guy had fallen ill. She hoped everyday that it would be the day he came out of quarantine. She missed her fiancé and feared that he would die a slow death and halt all of their plans for the future. She thought about every moment of their courtship often. She thought of everything they had promised each other as they had grown to being in love. And she had never felt so lonely and low in her life. When Robin had left, part of her had left with him. But being a part from Guy was a new kind of pain. She wished that she could acquire the illness and be in the same room with him. Yet, she also knew that there was work to be done. With Guy out of the way, she had been able to go back to helping her villagers and supplying Marian with more funds for her business.

She rode into the Council of the Nobles meeting, filled with spite for the Sheriff. He still acted like nothing was going on with his right-hand. There were many cases of plague filling the shire, but he continued to increase the rate of taxes. She stood in her seat, watching word after word roll off his tongue.

"The sick need to be motivated to work again. No medicine. No food. No money. They shall be warded once they get back to work." Rena's head started to pound even more. She looked over to Marian, who stood quietly behind her father. How could the Nightwatchmen not have a single emotion displayed on her face? How could she be the only one who was shaking with hate and rage inside of her? How could everyone around her forget about what the right thing was? This man was a tyrant. What and who he represented was evil in the purest form.

"How can we expect them to be able to pay their taxes when they aren't allowed to get better first?" She nearly shouted back, glaring daggers down the circle to Vaisey. Her voice cutoff whatever he was in the middle of saying, breaking the rest of the silence with murmurs. She could sense Edward looking at her with concern while she knew that Marian would be cursing her—acting too hotheaded like Robin would be her claim.

"Lady Rena forgets that a hungry and ill man is a working man. Those men of lower statues must be raised to a higher standard in order to keep them working. It is hard, when you have been pampered by nobility to understand that there are many below us when you are surrounded by people of your same worth."

"I have—"

"It's a pity about Gisborne, is it not?" In that moment, hearing her love's name roll off his tongue so casually, it was almost as if they were the only two in that room, staring each other down at opposite ends of the table. "We can all understand how your matters of the heart are confusing your head. After all, had it not been for some dirty, lowly, workers of your estate Guy wouldn't have fallen ill to begin with. Your poor mind can hardly take that knowledge, it's hurting you too," he chuckled, smirking at her knowing that he had won their debate. "Dismissed," he finished, leaning back in his chair. The other Lords rose from their chairs, walking out of the tense room as quickly as they could. Marian looked one last time at her friend, full of concern and a little bit of fear, but noticed quickly that all Rena was focused on was glaring down the Sheriff.

Once the room was empty, he tapped his fingers on the wooden table in front of him. "You have been warned about speaking up before, missy. Guy isn't here to protect you—he is dying. So unless you want there to be no hope of recovery, you will hold your tongue!"

"Yes, milord," she quipped back, trying to put on a façade of humility. She bowed mockingly, before storming out of the room.


	9. Dilemma

**AN: Sorry about the short chapter, but isn't it better than nothing? I promise I'll write more in the next chapter and I will try to update at least two or three chapters tomorrow! R&amp;R! :) And for four months later, I mean since Guy first got ill, so a few weeks since the last chapter.**

* * *

Guy_ stood proudly at gates of Nottingham Castle. After years in this godless place, he was finally earning his keep. Now, he could walk in through those gates and get the final piece that was missing from his life: the eternal love of a woman. Since Rena's father was deceased and her brother long gone, he could only hope that his ruthless employer would grant him the permission and the blessing. The only jump in his plan was that he knew Vaisey's feelings about women, about love, and about marriage. He had heard him refer to Rena as a spirited leper who needed to be chained down before she became a bigger problem, but she hadn't raged his temper too much so far. He knew that the Sheriff didn't approve of his courtship, but he wasn't going to let that stop it from continuing._

_He knocked on the doors, walking into Vaisey petting one of his prized hawks. He stood quietly, like a wall, simply observing and waiting for the best time to speak. The older man turned to look at him, rolling his eyes and gesturing for his right-hand to speak. "I have a question to ask of you, milord Sheriff."_

_"Oh so coy now, are we Gisborne?" He retorted, a chuckle in his voice. "Well, do carry on. I haven't all day for your whims."_

_"Lady Rena of Locksley has no male family members. You consented to our courtship as the Sheriff of this county. I have come again to ask that you will consent to my wish to seek her hand in marriage."_

_Vaisey chuckled, locking his hawk back into a cage. "You know what the true beauty in birds are, Gisborne? You watch them fly, soar to the clouds, knowing that they have the option for endless freedom within their grasps. But, they have forgotten, simply, where to put themselves after a day or two. They always return to their cages. I'm pleased you have decided to finally put your fiery vixen in a cage."_

_Guy tensed up for a moment, trying to act devoid of all emotions. "May I seek your blessing, lord Sheriff?" He questioned again, more sternly._

_"Very well, Gisborne. That woman will be well suited for a cage. You will be the puppet master and keep your young bride under control in ways that I could not." He smirked, waving his hand to dismiss the younger man._

**Four Months Later**

Guy stood tall in Acre, overlooking the men and the heat waves. The night was slowly setting upon their first night in the Holy Lands. He cursed to himself about being here. This was Rome's war that England was fighting. As he treaded through the sand to where they had pitched camp, he couldn't understand the appeal or sense of honor that came from fighting in this war. To be honest, he couldn't help but to think of the woman he had left behind—who was probably beyond fear over his illness—so many weeks before. He couldn't fathom choosing to leave the things he loved and possessed to come fight the meaningless Turk for a mass of land that was like walking through an inferno. He lay down on his cot, closing his eyes for the few hours before they began training to execute their plan. They would spend three days preparing before the attack on the King. Endless training, tactics, and planning would be placed on the massacre.

He rubbed his temples, his thoughts revolving around the fact that Robin of Locksley was one of the king's personal guards. He knew the only way between him and his future was his fiancée's only remaining family. Part of him wished that he had already been killed in this war and that the news had yet to reach the shores of England. That part, he knew, was everything good that Rena had installed within him, the whole of his heart that loved her. If Robin were still alive, there was a chance they would have to fight against him. There was a chance that he would die in the attack.

He forced himself to fall into a weak sleep in order to avoid keeping those thoughts and his decision running around in his head.


End file.
